Karasu's Kiddy Show
by x-Audiya-x
Summary: Me and Karasu have a kids show? How may therapist will be rolling in dough after this?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
I don't own anything..except the idea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Announcer: And now its time for everyone's favorite show…..Karasu's Kid World of Explosive devices!  
  
Children in Audience: YAY!!!  
  
Adults: ::have helmets on::  
  
~* Then the theme song comes one with kuwabara and Yusuke singing*~  
  
Oh its Karasu's world, beware of bombs  
Karasu's World, made for fun and fun for Karasu  
Don't step on the land mines, or we'll go boom  
If you explode, please don't sue  
  
Welcome to the world of dynomite  
Fun for kids, and fun for him  
Please don't mind the ticking bombs  
Or the smell of burning skin  
  
Its Karasu's world of explosive devices!  
  
Announcer: Now lets bring out everyones favorite homocidal kurama loving maniac, Karasu!  
  
Karasu: ::walks out::  
  
Announcer: And his co-host, the psycho girl who has WAY to much time on her hands, ROOKIE!  
  
Rookie: ::walks in cursing about monkeys::  
  
Karasu: ::elbows her::   
  
Rookie: Ow! Oh Hello kids  
  
~* The set has a weather board thing, black backround surronded by bombs, a rainbow pony and a bowl full of candy on the table surroned by beanbags*~  
  
Rookie: ::sits on black beanbag:: Oi, lets get the show on with  
  
Karasu: ::falls into red beanbag:: Can I make this explode?  
  
Rookie: -_- no  
  
Karasu: Alright, lets bring out our first gets, little Timmy from Ireland  
  
Timmy: ::comes in riding a camel:: Hello would you like some tea?  
  
Karasu: Can I blow it up  
  
Timmy: NO IM TAKING OVER THE SHOW, AND IT WILL BE CALLED "TEA TIME FOR TIMMY" RUBBER CHICKENS, ATTACK!  
  
~*Then a large amount of rubber chickens come and attack the set*~  
  
Random Chicken: ::knocks over lighting, falls into audience, kills a few people::  
  
Rookie: YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!  
  
Karasu: O.o ::is being mauled by many chickens:: GAH NOT THE HAIR!  
  
Rookie: Oi -_-, YUSUKE!  
  
Yusuke: ::comes out:: What?  
  
Rookie: ::points to chickens::  
  
Yusuke: Okay..::walks away::  
  
Rookie: -_- ::throws a pineapple at Yusuke::  
  
Yusuke: ::is hit:: @_@ ::falls over and is pecked by chickens::  
  
Karasu: O.o ::slaps random chickens with the table:: DIE YOU EVIL FIENDS!  
  
Timmy: MUAHAHAH ::sips tea:: O.o damn imported tea   
  
Rookie: -_- ::sprays febreze in Timmy's eye::  
  
Timmy: X.x gah my eyes I cant see! ::rides camel into the set wall::  
  
~*Then the set wall falls over on them*~  
  
All: @_@  
  
Timmy's Camel: ::Takes the mic:: Hello Las Vegas!  
  
Audience: ::cricket cricket::  
  
TC: ::throws tomato at audience::  
  
Audience Member:: whoopdido a tomato  
  
TC: Its one of karasu's "special" tomatos  
  
Audicence: O.O ::Starts clapping::  
  
TC: ^^ ::bows and starts tap dancing on a wheel of cheese::  
  
Rookie: ::puts set back up and whacks the camel with Timmy:: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE SHOW ALREADY?!?!  
  
All: ::silence::  
  
Karasu: ::puts rubber chickens in a box inside a bag inside another box inside a bag inside a trashcan inside another box inside a treasure box and ships them to jamaca:: Damn chickens  
  
Yusuke: Oi my head, what happened?  
  
Rookie/Karasu: Uh..  
  
Little Kid: You got were going to go get us all some ice cream  
  
Yusuke:…Okay ::walks off::  
  
Kid: ^^  
  
Rookie: ^^  
  
Karasu: ^^ ::holding a bomb::  


Rookie: O.O ::Steals bomb and throws it out window::  
  
~* There is a sudden screech a loud boom, and now there is one less building near the studio*~  
  
Hiei: ::jumps through window:: did someone say sweet snow?!  
  
Rookie/Karasu: ::Sweatdrop::  
  
Rookie: Hiei we are trying to do a show here, can you please go back stage and then get sweet snow?  
  
Hiei: ::looks at camera:: Baka's ::lays on the fake windowseel::  
  
Karasu: Anyways, lets see what the weather is like in Karasu's World  
  
Audience: OKAY!  
  
~* So karasu goes over to the little board thingie with his pointer stick and points to a random spot*~  
  
Karasu: Im boomsville there will be a jubiliant chance it will rain ducks followed by a small shower ::puts pointer near a moutain:: In the Dynomite Peaks there is a chance that it will hail snowglobes, so you better get your linen folks. ::points to the sun:: the sun will be exploding followed by a large sun powered ray that will be our new sun.  
  
Random Audience Guy: How can it be sun powered, if the sun isn't there anymore?  
  
Karasu: Its Karasu's world what I say goes  
  
RAG: Its not possible, Im a scientist I should know!  
  
Karasu: -_- ::eyes get red:: well Im Karasu and I have better hair than you!  
  
RAG: Well I- ::explodes::  
  
Karasu: ::puts hands behind his back and starts to whistle::  
  
Rookie: ::Eating the candy:: -_- karasu, did you blow that guy up  
  
Karasu: ::goes chibi:: no ^^  
  
Hiei: Liar  
  
Karasu: Short  
  
Hiei: gay  
  
Karasu: gay-er  
  
Rookie: LANGUAGE! ::Smacks them both with a piece of pie::  
  
Karasu: PIE! ::Attacks pie and eats it::  
  
Hiei/Rookie: ::Sweatdrop::  


Rookie: Lets see who the lucky winner is that gets to ride Bilbo the magical rainbow pony!  
  
Kids: ::cheer::  
  
Rookie: Lets check the hat of magical magic! ::pulls turtle out of the hat:: Nope that's not right ::throws it at random audience member::  
  
AM: X.o gah my eye! Im sueing!  
  
Kurama: (stage manager) ::points to sign that states they are a non sueable organization::  
  
AM: -_-  
  
Rookie: ::pulls m-chan out of the hat:: O.o..hello ::throws m-chan at Kurama::  
  
Kurama/M-chan: @_@ ::on the floor::

  
Hiei: ::smirks and stands next to rookie looking oddly at the camera::  
  
Rookie: ::pulls out paper:: finally ::pile of random animals behind her::  
  
Karasu: ^^ Pie  
  
Audience: ::Sweatdrop::  
  
Rookie: And the lucky winner is…..Touya O.o  
  
Touya: ::comes out and sits on the pony:: Yay ^^ I cant believe I won! ::Blows kisses at the camera::  
  
Karasu: Can I blow it up?  
  
Rookie: No! the pony stays. I still have to pay for that damage the chickens did  
  
Karasu: Take it out of Kurama's pay check  
  
Kurama: I don't get paid  
  
Karasu/Rookie: EXACTLY!  
  
Kurama: -_- Im surronded by idiots  
  
M-chan: Whats wrong with that?  
  
Kurama: -_- ::goes into office and drinks::  


M-chan: O.o

  
Touya: ::riding bilbo:: YAY GO FASTER! ::ices the pony::  
  
Kids: NOO BILBO! ::attack touya and drag him somewhere::  
  
Rookie: Well that's all the time we have for today  
  
Karasu: ::has pie all over his face:: See ya next time kids on..  
  
Rookie/Karasu: Karasu's world of exploding devices!  
  
Hiei: ::Stabs camera with sword::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Kurama: ::backstage:: O.o…I see colors ::hiccup, falls on m-chan::  
  
M-chan: O.o..little help here  
  
Yusuke: I have the ice cream! ::Remembers what happened::..hey….  
  



	2. Episode 2

  
  
Backstage  
  
Kurama: ::in youko form:: I like to breed chickens on a Tuesday night when the moon is full of cheese ::hiccup::  
  
Rookie: ::Walks backstage:: alright ten minu-::See's youko:: O.O  
  
Kurama: want some? ::holds up an empty bottle of vodka::  
  
Rookie: O.o..that's okay..where is m-kit?  
  
Kurama: Um..over there: ::points to his tail::  
  
Rookie: ::Raises eyebrow::

Hiei: ::comes running in and smacks into rookie::   
  
Yusuke: ::running after hiei:: He found the um..ice cream ::runs away::  
  
Rookie: oi -- today is not my day ::takes bottle from kurama::  
  
Kurama: Hey that's mine ::hiccup, falls over::   
  
Hiei: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE :::starts jumping on Kurama:: Bouncy!   
  
Then vash walks in  
  
Vash: ::looks around and jacks the doughnuts and runs off::   
  
Rookie: -- ::eyes go golden:: Damn damn damn damn!  
  
Kayko: Isn't this supposed to be a kids show?  
  
Rookie: ::Falls over:: DON'T DO THAT!  
  
Kayko: ::walks into office never to return::

Karasu: ::walks over to Rookie:: What happened to my youko?  
  
Rookie: He died ::Drags youko and puts him on the desk:: Stay..  
  
Youko: ::falls off desk:: ZzZzZzz  
  
Batman: I AM BATMAN! ::Flies through on a cable::  
  
Rookie: O.o the hell?  
  
Karasu: I wonder what Kurama would look like in that  
  
Rookie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ::runs somewhere::  
  
Hiei: ::jumps on Karasu's head:: PONY PONY PONY!  
  
Karasu: GET OFF THE HAIR!  
  
Somewhere on the set  
  
Rookie: Im going to kill someone….  
  
Kuwabara: ::comes running in:: GUESS WHAT?!  
  
Rookie: What…  
  
Kuwabara: I can count to ten   
  
Rookie: ::anime fall:: Oi..  
  
Batman: TO THE BAT CAVE ROBIN! ::runs past them::  
  
Rookie/Kuwabara:…..okay…  
  
Random Stage Guy: Where on in five!  
  
Rookie: Ugh, kuwabara go find Karasu!  
  
Kuwabara: Okey Dokey ::walks somewhere::  
  
Rookie: I need a drink…  
  
Back with Karasu and Hiei  
  
Hiei: ::is tied to a pole:: Is this a new game mommy?  
  
Karasu: FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT YOUR MOMMY!  
  
Kuwabara: O.o Karasu the show is about to start  
  
Karasu and kuwabara walk to the set **  
Hiei: Uh..hello?****  
On set, the theme song is played and Karasu is sitting on the bean bag   
  
::light shines directly in Karasu's eyes::  
  
Karasu: AH IM BLINDED! ::Falls over::  
  
Light guy: SORRY ::moves light::  
  
Karasu: Welcome to Karasu's World of Explosive Devices, Rookie is uh..currently unavailable   
  
Random Kid: Did she get eaten?  
  
Karasu: I don't think so she-  
  
RK: Are you sure mister?  
  
Karasu: Yes I-  
  
RK: Are you sure that you're a mister?  
  
All backstage: ::laugh::**

Karasu: -- ::Getting annoyed::  
  
RK: Cause I think you're a chick  
  
Karasu: And I think you should be deep fried! ::Blows kid up::  
  
Audience: ::cheer::  
  
Rookie: ::trips on stage:: Im here ::hiccup::  
  
Karasu: O.o Oh..kay Lets bring out our first guest  
  
Rookie: Sure capin'! ::hiccups::  
  
Batman: ::flies over stage, cable brakes, hangs there for awhile:: Curses ::falls::  
  
Karasu/Rookie: O.o  
  
Batman: ::Stands up:: I ment to do that ::brushes self off:: HAULT EVIL DO-ERS!  
  
Karasu: Uh..who the hell are you…  
  
Batman: I am…BATMAN! ::word batman echos::  
  
Batman: NO you're not I am!  
  
Batman's Echo: Shut up bastard  
  
Batman: SHOW YOURSELF!  
  
BE: ::comes out in the shape of a coconut::  
  
Batman: MY ONE WEAKNESS! ::runs away on all fours::  
  
Coconut: ::see's rookie and karasu:: Hello   
  
Karasu: Okay..Lets get on with it, lets bring out astro bo-  
  
Rookie: Hello mr. Coconut! ::shakes hands::  
  
Coconut: Hello   
  
Rookie: So, how's your mom?  
  
Coconut: Pretty good, how's yours?  
  
Karasu: Uh..Rookie, why are you talking to a coconut?

Rookie: Cause it talks back?Rookie is the only one who can hear the coconut   
  
All:…..  
  
Coconut: Lets take over the world with shoe laces MUAHAHAHAH  
  
Rookie: O.o ::hiccup:: Lets play golf ::gets metal bat:: FOUL! ::hits coconut:: Wow what a whopper  
  
Karasu: O.o..okay, anywho lets bring out astro boy  
  
Hiei comes out in an astro boy outfit, (which is basically a speedo thing and a belt and boots)   
  
Audience: ::whistle::  
  
Hiei: ::does the model walk:: You know you want me ::prances around karasu::  
  
Rookie: ::smacks Hiei's ass::  
  
Hiei: O.o ::hides behind Karasu:: help me mommy  
  
Karasu: I AM NOT YOUR MOMMY, YOUR MOMMY THREW YOU OFF A CLIFF!  
  
Hiei: O.O ::runs away crying::  
  
Rookie: -- damn it kar- ::hiccup:: kara-..kar..kar..karrot! ::runs off to find Hiei::  
  
Karasu: Uh…hello..::eye twitches::  
  
Audience Member: ::coughs::   
  
Karasu: DON'T MOCK ME! :::blows him up::  
  
Kurama: ::crawls on stage::   
  
Karasu: ::smirks:: Hello Kurama  
  
Kurama: ::pokes Karasu in the eye with a pencil::  
  
Karasu: GAH MY EYE X.O ::runs in circles::  
  
Kurama: ::sits in a bucket::  
  
Rookie: ::comes back with Hiei and sets Hiei on the table:: Um….  
  
Camera Guy: Times up!  
  
Rookie: ::hiccup:: well it seems we are out of time, see ya!   
  
Kurama: ::in the bucket:: Woho Im a hobo!  
END 


	3. Episode 3

  
  
Rookie: So many reviews they love me ::tear::  
  
Hiei: Hn, I don't  
  
Rookie: ::Growls and shows fangs::  
  
Hiei: ::does the same::  
  
Rookie: ::attacks::  
  
Hiei: ::laughs like invader zim::  
  
Minna: 00  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Theme song for Karasu's Kiddy show comes on  
  
Rookie: Hello boys and ::hiccup:: um..um..  
  
Kurama: ::Still in bucket:: sponges?  
  
Rookie: Yes..sponges  
  
Karasu: -- and people think I have problems  
  
Hiei: ::tied to a pole:: Lemme goooooooooooo  
  
Karasu: IM TRYING TO DO A SHOW HERE! MY CO HOST IS DRUNK AND THERE IS A DRUNKEN KITSUNE…ooh..hes drunk  
  
Kurama: I swear to drunk Im not bob  
  
Audience: O.o  
  
M-chan: ::appears on flying toaster oven:: Hello people  
  
All: ::Fall over::   
  
Karasu: Help me!  
  
M-chan: Um….okay! ::jumps on Karasu's lap::   
  
Karasu: Uh…okay, anyways. Well here we are with another episode of Karasu's World of-  
  
Kurama: Onion springs!  
  
Karasu:…….Karasu's World-  
  
Rookie: Steamed banana peels!   
  
Karasu: -- Karasu's World of Exploding…::waites::…Device-  
  
M-chan: SPEEDOS!  
  
Karasu: AHHHHHHHHHHH CANT I JUST SAY THE GOD DAMN NAME OF THE SHOW!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Aduience Member: ::sneezes::  
  
Karasu: ::pulls out a machine gun and shoots him:: -- anyone else?  
  
All: o.o…..  
  
Rookie: heheeheheeheheehhehe ::drinks more::  
  
Karasu: ::Takes it:: Gimmie that…apple juice?!?! The hell?  
  
Rookie: What did you think we where drunk?  
  
Karasu: ::Face faults::  
  
M-chan: He face faulted! ::Takes picture::  
  
Karasu: I see dots  
  
Kurama: We aren't drunk! We're high on ramen!  
  
Karasu/Audience: ::anime fall::  
  
Rookie: Anywhozamawhatsafigger today's show we will be teaching young children self defense, and the teacher is our own Yusuke!

Yusuke comes out onto a little blue mat with 5 children about 7 years old  
  
Yusuke: Alright kids, today Im going to teach you how not to get your asses kicked  
  
Kid #1: My mommy says Im a pansy  
  
Yusuke: Well we are here to fix that!  
  
Kid #2: My mommy says pansys are pretty  
  
Yusuke: Not when your mom calls you one. Now Im going to teach you how to punch now you ::points to little girl:: Come punch me as hard as you can in the stomach  
  
Girl: ::punches yusuke in the nuts::  
  
Yusuke: ::falls over::  
  
Kurama: O.O ow  
  
Hiei: o.o..wow what a whopper  
  
Then a pair of socks in nurse suits come running down the hall with a stretcher made of thong underwear put Yusuke on it and run away singing the meow mix song  
  
Kurama: Hey those are my underwear!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Hiei: Its ass floss!  
  
M-chan: ::drools at the thought of kurama in a thong::

Rookie: O.o..well uh….er….Kurama go teach the kids (now remember he is in Youko Form)  
  
Kurama: But Im a hobo! ::clings to his bucket::  
  
Rookie: -- ::picks up bucket and throws it to the mat::  
  
Bucket fly across the room  
  
Kurama: ::lands on his head::   
  
Kid #2: Look he has cool ears! ::yanks his left ear::  
  
Girl: My mommy said that meatloaf has drugs in it  
  
Kid #3: Um…will you marry me?  
  
Girl: Okay   
  
::both skip off to get married::  
  
M-chan: Im going to be the priest ::runs after them to be the priest::  
  
Karasu: Does that mean she molests little boys?  
  
Rookie: ::Shrugs:: Now teach Kurama!  
  
Kurama: ::stands up:: Now this is how you injure someone ::hits little kid with a bamboo stick::  
  
Kid: ow ::falls over::  
  
Audience Member: REMEMBER THE ALAMO! ::throws liver at him::  
  
Kurama: ::dodges it:: HAHA ::gets hit with bologna::   
  
Then a line of little hotdogs with top hats come out and start a kickline  
  
HotDogs: My bologna has a first name its O-S-C-A-R my bologna has a second name its M-A-Y-E-R I like to eat it everday and if you ask me why I say……CAUSE OSCARMAYER HAS A WAY WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A! ::tap dance off::  
  
All: O.o….  
  
Kurama: Oi my head ::looks at pole:: Where did Hiei go?  
  
Karasu: ::shrugs::  
  
Door bell rings  
  
Karasu: O.o..we have a doorbell?  
  
Rookie: Ill get it ::opens door that randomly appears::  
  
M-chan: Did someone order a pizza?  
  
Rookie: I thought you wanted to be a priest  
  
M-chan: They told me to keep my day job then I told them I didn't have day job, so I went out and got one   
  
Rookie: O.o..::jacks Pizza::  
  
M-chan: PAY ME!  
  
Rookie: ::hands her a clam and shuts the door::  
  
Kurama: What kind of pizza did you get?  
  
Rookie: I didn't order one O.o

Kurama/Karasu/Audience: ::anime fall::  
  
Hiei: ::comes running in:: PIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAA ::Attacks Rookie::   
  
Rookie: ::Falls over:: anyone get the name of that chevy?  
  
Kurama: Since when did you like pizza, Hiei?  
  
Karasu: Since when did he know what pizza was  
  
Kurama: Since when did he know how to use a phone  
  
Karasu: Since when did he have the phone number  
  
Kurama: Since when did he know how to order a pizza  
  
Karasu: Since when did he know our address  
  
Kurama/Karasu: ::both turn to camera:: The world will never know  
  
Audience: ::stare in amazement::  
  
Hiei: ::sits on Rookie and opens the pizza that has mounds of ice cream on it:: SWEEEEET SNOOOOOOOW ::gobles the pizza::  
  
Kurama: I didn't know they put ice cream on pizza  
  
Rookie: Hiei can you get off me?  
  
Hiei: ::drips ice cream on her:: huh?  
  
Rookie: O.O COLD COLD COLD!  
  
Karasu: O.o….oookay..well that's all for todays show, see ya next time on-  
  
All: Karasu's World of onions and steaming banana peels!  
  
Karasu: O.o..  
  
END 


	4. Episode 4Special Edition

  
  
Theme song for the show comes on, same set bean bags and a table with candy on it, Rookie and Karasu walk out  
  
Audience: ::cheer::  
  
Rookie: GAH MY HEAD! ::throws shoe at random audience member::  
  
Audience Member: Xx  
  
Karasu: 0o no more killing audience member with random objects!  
  
Rookie: You have no room to talk bomb boy  
  
Karasu: I don't like this word bomb, its not a bomb it's a device that has a tendency to explode  
  
All: 00  
  
Rookie:..anywho, welcome to a special addition to Karasu's Kiddy Show!  
  
Karasu: Why is it special..is Kurama going to be a dominatrix…Kurama: ::thwaps him with a bucket:: Im right here you idiot  
  
Karasu: ::gets bomb::  
  
Rookie: --  
  
Hiei: ::running from random mob of penguins::   
  
Penguins: Master come back to us! ::chase after him::  
  
All: 0o  
  
Rookie: Anyways, from my lack of ideas I am stealing something from mtv, the show is called "Pimp my ride"  
  
Kuwabara: Your going to what the what now?  
  
Rookie: -- It's a show where you take a crappy ass car and make it pimptastic!Karasu: What is this pimptastic you speak off…  
  
Rookie: ::aggrivated:: we make it pretty okay!  
  
All: OOOOoooooh  
  
Rookie: 0o anywho here is my twist  
  
Kurama: Oh god  
  
Rookie: Welcome to…….  
  
All:……  
  
Rookie: Pimp my tractor!!!  
  
All: ::anime fall::

Kurama: How are we going to…"pimp" a tractor  
  
Rookie: Like so ::whistles::  
  
Then a large crappy ass tractor drivin by a potato with a straw hat and overralls comes raming through the walls  
  
Rookie: STOP WRECKING MY SET! ::pulls out deep fryer::  
  
Potato: 00 ::ducktapes wall back togther::  
  
Karasu: It ads omph to it

Rookie/Kurama: ::Sweatdrop::  
  
Potato: Now this here tractor needs some pimpin' Im tired of being a single spud so pimp it out! ::poofs away::  
  
Rookie: Okay….ugh where is Hiei?  
  
Kurama: I don't know, why?Rookie: Because he has the tool box  
  
Hiei appears with a tool box and throws it at her  
  
Rookie: ::is hit:: thanks now back to you bob.  
  
Karasu: ::laughs, is hit with random wrench::   
  
Hiei: ::whistles and walks away::  
  
Kurama: Um..::Stands there, see's something shiney:: SHINEY! ::is hit with a mallet named bob::  
  
Mallet: I am the security to make sure you don't steal anything shiney, now back off! ::hops away::  
  
Hiei: ::Stands in the middle of the screen doing nothing:: bakas ::walks away::  
  
Rookie: Oi my head..um anywho lets pimp out the tractor! He needs a new seat ::rips seat out and throws it::  
  
Karasu:….would you like fries with that?  
  
All: 0o  
  
Rookie: ::puts sink in place of the seat:: yay for plaster!  
  
Kurama: I don't think he's going to like that  
  
Rookie: If he doesn't he can meet shoeburt  
  
Kurama: What is a shoeburt  
  
Rookie: ::pulls out deepfryer::  
  
Kurama: Where do you keep that thing  
  
Rookie: 0o in my pants?  
  
Kurama: ::hentai grin::  
  
Karasu: PERV! ::hits him with bob::  
  
Rookie: 00 well that was unexpected  
  
Karasu: Oh this carpet just wont do! ::rips out the carpet::  
  
Hiei: Why is there carpet in this ningen automobile  
  
All: ::Fall over::  
  
Kurama: Don't do that!  
  
Hiei: Do what  
  
Kurama: just..appear!  
  
Hiei: what ever fox  
  
Kurama: -- ::hits Hiei with Jimmy::  
  
Hiei: ::sneezes::  
  
Karasu: Hiei is allergic to Jimmy   
  
Hiei: Am not  
  
Rookie: ::takes Kuramas tail and puts it in his face::  
  
Hiei: ::sneezes again:: I am not bakas  
  
Karasu: The first step is always denile  
  
Rookie: You are obsessed with Kurama  
  
Karasu: Am not  
  
Rookie: I think you need to share your step Hiei  
  
Hiei/Karasu: --  
  
Rookie: ::throws out stearing wheel and replaces it with a rubber duck::  
  
Kurama: How is he going to drive with a rubber duck  
  
Rookie: You cant drive with a rubber duck, silly   
  
Kurama: 0o  
END  
  
Rookie: Stay tuned for Pimp My tractor, special edition 2! Bye Bye 


	5. Episode 5Special Edition 2

  
  
Rookie: I like….frosting ::puts frosting on Kurama's nose::  
  
Kurama:..thank you  
  
Rookie: . Your welcome sir ::salutes::

Kurama:…..  
  
Random Stage Guy: Where on in five!  
  
Rookie: Okey dokey .  
  
Kurama: You seem happy today..  
  
Rookie: I just got back from a party, I think I still have frosting on me from the cake fight, To the office mobile to wash my el face-o!  
  
Kurama: El face-o  
  
Rookie: Hey, don't diss the spanglish  
  
Kurama:….::walks to a randomly placed..place::  
  
Rookie: ::walks into her office to see Hiei sleeping in her chair with his feet on the desk::   
  
Hiei: ZzZzZzZz  
  
Rookie: ::pushes him off her desk::  
  
Hiei: ::falls on his face:: .  
  
Rookie: ::pulls a sink out of her back pocket and staples it to her desk and washes her face::  
  
Hiei: 0o you must have big pockets…  
  
Kuronue: Or the sink is compact….  
  
Both: ::Fall over::  
  
Rookie: When in the hell did you get here?  
  
Kuronue: Um…I don't know ::hiccup::  
  
Hiei: wonderful, we have a drunk bath  
  
Kuronue: Nam ot! ::trips over a saftey pin:: TIMBER ::falls over:: .  
  
Rookie: This show has a problem with alcohol…  
  
Karasu: ::walks in riding a pony:: Its time for the show ::picks her up by her waist and throws her over her shoulder:: Come on lets go saddle up some camels ::trots off::  
  
Hiei: ::shakes head:: these people need to be in a mental institution..

The music comes on, regular set black backdrop, red beanbags and a glass table with candy and random items on them  
  
Karasu: ::ties his pony to a potted plant and puts Rookie down on the table:: Hello kids and welcome to the second edition of the special Karasu show!  
  
Audience: ::cheers in fear of being exploded::  
  
Karasu: Bring out the tractor!  
  
Then the tractor with the sink for a seat and duck for a stearing wheel comes out  
  
Karasu: On with the pimping!  
  
Rookie: are you on drugs…  
  
Karasu:…...  
  
Kuronue: ::walks in:: Hello there may I call you Robson and smack your camel?  
  
Random Audience Member: 0o ::hands Kuronue a spoon::  
  
Kuronue: EVIL ITS EVIL I SAY EVIL! ::throws it into the light::  
  
Light: ::screams and falls on audience member::  
  
All: 00  
  
Rookie:….::cough:: anywho, Kurama bring me the box of tooleyness  
  
Karasu: Tolleyness isnt a word baka kyuuketsuki  
  
Rookie: Don't make me bite you…  
  
Kurama: ::walks out and throws tool box at Karasu::  
  
Karasu: ::ducks::  
  
Rookie: ::is hit with the tool box:: . I'm okay! ::falls over::  
  
Kuronue: 00 ::hentai grin:: . ::walks over to her::  
  
Hiei: ::hits him over the head with one of his many penguin minions:: .   
  
Kuronue: . thanks for the tip, see you soon! ::falls over::  
  
Rookie: ::wakes up to see a penguin on her::  
  
Penguin: Hello   
  
Rookie: 00 DEATH! ::throws penguin into a randomly placed laundry shoot::  
  
Kurama:…since when did we have a laundry shoot there…

Kuronue: Since when did eggos have shoes?  
  
Kurama: 0o ::backs away::  
  
Karasu: ANY DAMN WAY!

All: 00   
  
Karasu: Now to pimp the tractor, hand me the wrench Rookie  
  
Rookie: ::hands him tape:: .  
  
Karasu:..I'm surrounded by idiots…  
  
Rookie: ::puts Mr. Rogers on Karasu's head::  
  
Mr.Roggers: Oh it's a wonderful day in the neighborhood  
  
Karasu: 0o ::puts him in a book bag and ships him to Russia::  
  
Rookie: ::takes off one tire and puts an alpaca in place for it:: .  
  
Kuronue: How's it going to stay?  
  
Rookie: Um…::staples the alpaca:: .  
  
Kurama: Isn't that considered animal abuse…  
  
Rookie: Shh…the walls have noses . .  
  
Kurama:…okay…..  
  
Karasu: ::takes the other wheel off and puts a garden hose in it:: . yay for garden hoses  
  
Rookie: . Its pimptastic  
  
Karasu: Its kinky  
  
Kuronue: It's a weasel!  
  
All: 0o  
  
Hiei: ::walks on set and sleeps on the bean bags::  
  
Rookie: He has a thing for sleeping….::staples random person to the wall::  
  
Kurama: What is with you and staplers…  
  
Rookie: they're fun . ::shoots staples at people::  
  
Person: X.O MY EYE!  
  
Other Person: MY NOSE!  
  
Other other Person: MY HERNIA!  
  
Other other other Person: MY PETUNIA!  
  
All: 0o  
  
Kurama: ::steals stapler:: no more staplers   
  
Rookie: o.o ::gives him the puppy dog look::   
  
Kurama: Don't give me that look….  
  
Rookie: ::continues with the look::  
  
Kurama: ::turns away::  
  
Rookie: ::starts to cry::  
  
Kurama:..ugh ::hands her a toothpick:: Atleast that isn't to dangerous  
  
Rookie: Yay sharp thing! . ::pokes random things::  
  
Karasu: ::puts fuzzy dice in replacement of the engine, and a few pounds of dynamite and some lighter fluid:: . . no one saw that….

Kuronue: ::comes out in a pink flowery dress:: I feel pretty, oh so pretty!  
  
All: 0o  
  
Then Mr. Potato, the owner of the tractor comes out **  
Potato: what in the four worlds of tea have you done to my tractor, its beautiful! I could cry, gah tear stuck in my eye, I have no hands gah! ::falls over::  
  
All: 0o  
  
Potato: ::Gets up:: I'm okay ::gets into tractor and starts it::  
  
Tractor: ::explodes::  
  
All: 00****  
Then it starts raining french fries  
  
Rookie: Yay french fries!  
  
Whole cast: What's a french fry?**

Rookie: T.T ::anime fall::  
END****


End file.
